Demon Fruit
by LuffyxRuby
Summary: What If Luffy ate the Gum-Gum DEVIL fruit and found out later Before Chopper did that he Actualy ate the Gum-Gum DEMON fruit? rated for bad language Shanks will eventually make an apperance.
1. What is a Demon Fruit?

_**I do not own Anything but Eric and Ruby!**_

* * *

"Wait a second you mean there is two types of cursed fruit Chopper?"asked Usopp "Yes, Usopp same names different

types."Chopper said as the crew looked at Luffy sitting on the _Thousand Sunny's_ Lion figure head. Luffy, who Chopper had

just announced had in fact not eaten the _Cursed Gum-Gum Devil Fruit_ but the **Cursed Gum-Gum _DEMON _Fruit **"Whats the

difference he can still stretch like rubber!"said Zoro "There is not much difference between the Devil Fruit and the Demon

Fruit both give the one whom eats it unbelievable power at cost of not being able to swim, But the Demon fruit takes it one

step further by fuseing the soul of a demon from the Feudal Era with the soul of the person who eats the fruit"said

Chopper "What's this weird Feudal Era your talking about Chopper?" Ruby asked as she looked at her boyfriend with a

worried face (Luffy) who was now siting on the _Sunny's_ head with a far-off look on his face "The Feudal Era was a very

interesting Era of war between demons and humans" Robin answerd "Well now we know why he is such a meat hound"

Sanji said calmly "AAAAAHHHHH!! Luffy's a demon!! He's going to eat us and spit out our bones for Breakfast!" Usopp yelled

in a panic "Calm down Usopp if Luffy was gonna eat us he would have done it long before now."said Eric Red-Haired

Shanks's son (and Ruby's older Brother) who was now Luffy's newly appointed (Because Zoro's so Damn lazy) First-Mate.

"Besides, Luffy's told me all about this Demon he is fused with Luffy says that the Demon is actually a good person as long

as you don't make him mad and the Demon is half human."said Eric "How does that work?"asked Nami "The Demon's

mother was human and the Demon's father was a full Dog Demon."Eric answered "Luffy says he is best friends with this

Demon and by that far-off look in Luffy's I'm guessing means he is probably talking to that Demon in his mind." Eric said.

**_

* * *

Luffy's Mind_****

* * *

"HEY! WERE ARE YA?! HELLO?! INUYASHA!!"** Luffy yelled inside his mind forest were InuYasha lived in

Luffy's mind "God, your loud!" InuYasha said from his perch on the tree behind Luffy "If you are looking to play tag with me

Luffy, I'm **_NOT_** interested!" _**"SIT!!"**_ Luffy yelled InuYasha necklace activated sending him head first into the ground. 

**"ALRIGHT ****THAT'S IT FIRST KAGOME DOES THAT ALL THE TIME AND NOW YOUR DOING IT!! ****COME HERE SO I **

**CAN _MAIM_ YOU!! YOU RUBBER ASSHOLEIC BASTERD!!" **InuYasha yelled **"ALRIGHT INUYASHA'S ****IT!!"**

Luffy yelled happily **"I AM NOT IT!! I AM TRYING TO _KILL_ YOU ****BAKA!!" **InuYasha yelled "But won't that make

it harder to play tag?" Luffy asked while running from InuYasha laughing like the idiot that he is ans yelling the word 

**'SIT'**every time InuYasha came too close to him so every time Luffy said** 'SIT'** InuYasha would go head first into the ground

while Luffy ran away from him laughing which only made InuYasha more mad.

* * *

**_You guys know the Drill Read And Review PLZ!!_**


	2. Deadly Trouble

**_Sorry for keping ya waiting I had Writers block the good news is that I got over it so expect to see more updates on my stories but this is the only new chapter That I have typed yet so of course you will have to wait till they are typed Warning: i am a slow typer so i don't know how fast i can get the chaps out but i'll try to get them out Quickly- LuffyxRuby _**

**_On with the story_**

"Hahahahaha! So this is the power of the Famous Emporior Red-Haired Shanks And His crew Looks more like the end of

you!" Shanks And his crew had fought hard against blackbeard but he had gotten much stronger than thne last time they

met. "I'll kill you for handing Ace over to the navy!!"Shanks Yelled "NO I WILL KILL BLACKBEARD!!" came a familar voice

said "ANCHOR!!"Shanks said "You Stay There! the last thing we need is this bastard handing you to navy to!"Shanks said

"Don't worry Shanks I'll handle this Jerk!"Luffy said with that smile of his and before shanks could stop him Luffy had

already started to fight Black Beard.

* * *

1 Hour Later

* * *

Luffy was beat to a Pulp and Black B was about to kill him his crew was holding Shanks back to void any rescue attempts

But Blacky Forgot to count on one litte thing Luffy's Crew,Just as Blacky was aboutto delivier the final blow to Luffy useing

his shadow powers A hude Violently Blood Red Dragon flew in and ramed into Black Beard and when the dragon

disappered and Shanks H. Eric (Shanks' Son and Luffy's new first mate Zoro's 2nd mate) was in it's place " If you try to kill

my Captian the last thing you ever do!"Eric said "LUFFY!" the rest of the crew yelled as they saw Luffy lying helplessly and

closeing his eyes as he life was about to end, but then when he opened his eyes they started to glow "Oh Now You've

done it!" Eric said."The Fruit Luffy ate also had the spirt of a Half-demon in it! When a half-demon feels threatend it will

become stronger than a full demon so I hope you have a death wish Black Beard"said Eric. Then Luffy's whole body began

to glow bright red his teeth became sharper his hair grew long and white and with the ears to match then his finger nails

grew into claws then Luffy growled and put those claws into one one of his wounds causeing the blood to ouse onto his

hand and yelled "Claws of Blood!"as he through his arm forward the blood on his hands flew off and hit blacky's arm

cutting it off then Luffy ran forward and thrust his hand through Black Beard's body and when he pulled it back Black

Beard's heart was in his hand and then black beard's body fell to the ground Luffy squeased it makeing sure that every

one of his claws was pierceing the organ then through it on the ground and then Luffy fell to the ground and turned back

to normal when Luffy woke up all he saw was looks of horor on peoples faces "What?What happend?" Luffy looked

around and saw blackbeard's mangled body and his heart lying beside Luffy's Bloody right hand "InuYasha took over my

body didn't he?"

Okay Ya Know the drill R&R-**_LuffyxRuby_**


End file.
